Water Bottles
by Shiranai Atsune
Summary: -reposted for personal reasons- It all began once Yusaburu handed Fubuki a water bottle, they were having a close conversation. There were seen by their teammates while they both blushed. And now, they got together because of a water bottle. [FubuYusa]


**Reposting this for personal reasons!**

**Author's Note:**__I had this fanfic planned in for a long time after seeing my commission on DA. Which is BTW, this story's cover image. The cover image belongs to Roslue-chii on DA.

I don't own anything besides Yusaburu, if I did own IE, EnNatsu won't be the only canon couple.

**I have no intentions on offending fans using this fic and I respect people's opinions.**

**[Water Bottles]**

It began that fateful day...

In the sidelines, a raven-haired girl, whose hair was tied up into a high ponytail, stared at the sweaty, tired but still pumped up team from Raimon. She couldn't really quite get their personalities. Rather than usually practicing, she sprained her knee quite a bit badly, making herself embarrassed, and spent time watching from the sidelines for the past two weeks.

She walked towards the managers. They were each watching the soccer players intently. _What the heck is with atmosphere? _Yusaburu eyed on who each person was staring at, Natsumi eyed Endou (no surprise there), Aki looked at Ichinose (again, not very surprised), Haruna was looking at her older brother (of course, why not? he is her brother after all) and finally, Fuyuka was staring at the direction of Fudou and Fubuki caught up in a dribble fight.

Yusaburu felt a twinge of jealousy within her. People had always shipped Fubuki and Fuyuka... but why does it bother her so much?

...

Practice had just ended and the managers were handing out everyone their water bottles. Meanwhile, Yusaburu was just clutching the water bottle she planned to give to Fubuki- who, for some reason, was still talking to Endou and the two were at Endou's Personal Goal Post, as Endou himself would like to call it. She was also holding another water bottle, in which an embarrassed and sort-of shy Natsumi asked Yusaburu to give it to Endou.

"Hey Fubuki, looks like Yusa-senpai's staring at you." Endou grinned as Fubuki blushed and tried to hide his red face. Yusaburu looked confused for a moment and looked over her shoulder, Endou was looking at the direction of Natsumi and Fuyuka, who were giggling and talking about some usual personal girl stuff. Natsumi looked at Endou who turned red and looked away.

Yusaburu's eyes furrowed. Fubuki's face was red, Endou teasing (obviously) Fubuki about something which involved probably Fuyuka (it was so darn obvious that Natsumi and Endou both like each other, so Natsumi wouldn't have the slightest interest in Fubuki. And she put two-and-two together and...

Yusaburu inhaled and exhaled deeply. Her heartbeat was beating faster and her blood pressure was going higher. She felt like she wanted to yell, to rant, to babble and break something. But that wasn't her anymore, not the old self she used to be.

Yusaburu's eyes widened when she realized that she was walking towards them, her arms, were slightly shaking and she felt like her whole body was betraying her by making her walk towards them.

Fubuki smiled and slightly blushed. His long-time, and it's kinda obvious, crush is walking towards them. Sadly, Endou's in the scene.

_If only we were alone... _Fubuki thought.

"E-Endou-sama!" Yusaburu said nervously. Fubuki frowned, he felt as if though a sharp thorn from a rose was shoved into his heart. He felt jealous of his close friend.

_Was she... interested in him? _Fubuki thought, he was very worried._ But what about Natsumi's feelings? Yusaburu is a close friend of Natsumi._

Endou shot Fubuki a look and winked at him- Fubuki turned even redder. Endou turned and decided to walk towards Natsumi but Yusaburu had stopped him by moving in front of him. Fubuki felt more thorns stabbing through his heart. Endou look confused, but then realized that Yusaburu was holding _two _water bottles.

"For you, Endou-sama." Yusaburu simply said with a dull voice. But to Fubuki, her voice was sweet and mature at the same time. Yusaburu handed Endou the water bottle and she let him pass. Endou gave Yusaburu the piece sign before turning away and started walking towards Natsumi.

Yusaburu gave him a thumbs-up in reply. She was slightly confused with why he gave her that sign, and that she didn't know it wasn't for her, but was for Fubuki for some reason. She realized that when she turned to him.

He was frowning. He felt that added with thorns, a giant spear had stabbed his heart. Why? Yusaburu and Endou were being _too _friendly with each other. Especially after giving Endou the water bottle, he saw her face turn into a tiny bit of scarlet. It wasn't very visible but Fubuki had noticed it quite well.

Now everyone was with the managers near the sidelines, that has only left Fubuki and Yusaburu on the field. Alone.

Awkward tension around their atmosphere.

"So Fubuki... here's your water bottle." Yusaburu suddenly said, it caused Fubuki's head to snap up quickly. Yusaburu walked towards, more nearer though, and she handed Fubuki the water bottle.

So, back with the sidelines, the whole team was wrapped up in some conversation involving the next FFIs, even though it was a full eleven months away. Aki was looking weirdly at Rika, who was flirting and clinging onto Ichinose, who was silently hoping that something would make her go away.

His wish came true. And Rika stopped clinging onto him.

But he wondered what made Rika suddenly stop. He followed her gaze to find her saucer-wide eyes watching a blushing Fubuki and a slightly red Yusaburu. The blushes on Yusaburu and Fubuki's face were visible, but Yusaburu was a bit... invisible, as if she wasn't blushing but she was also blushing at the same time.

Yusaburu was dense so she didn't notice the reason why Fubuki was shuttering and red while he was talking to her, but she did lean forward into his face. Their noses and lips were centimeters away. Yusaburu eyed him for any sickness. They were wrapped up in a conversation about a certain player named Mark Kruger and a boy named Fideo. Rika's eyes got even wider and some other members of the team started watching them. It was weird since they've never thought of FubuYusa when they've always thought about GouYusa along with FubuFuyu.

"So Fubuki..."

"Yeah?"

"What's up?"

They started their conversation like that. Now that they've thought about it... it was because of Fubuki that Yusaburu turned on Galourmore.

"Rika."

"Yeah Fuyuka."

"You know I like Fudou-kun, right?"

"And?"

"Why do you keep on pairing me up with Fubuki-san?"

"To put operation FubuYusa into action."

"Huh?"

"Phase One complete! Jealousy and water bottles!" Everyone on team minus Fubuki and Yusaburu looked at Rika weirdly. So this was another one of her matchmaker plans, huh?

"You've gotten close to Endou-san and team, huh?" Fubuki looked at Yusaburu intently, who was looking at the snow prince with a confused expression. "Especially with Gouenji-san right?"

Yusaburu had always did like Gouenji, but she did not admire him, but instead... she considers him as a rival. And forever will she idolize Endou and love Fubuki.

Wait. What. The. Heck?!

"Uhm... I guess so... I mean, we do walk home together..." Yusaburu could sense that Fubuki's hands were clenching in a weird sudden strong emotion and that his aura was getting a bit darker. His smile turned into a frown and his eyebrows were furrowed. He looked like he was angry at her.

"Shirou... did I do something wrong? You look mad?" She gently asked. Her voice just makes his heart flutter and he felt calm again. With a soft tone, he responded, "No. It's nothing. I'm fine."

Fubuki sat down on the grass. Yusaburu sat down with him. "No. You're not. I still have some of my non-nanomite abilities you know. I can sense that something's wrong."

Fubuki sighed. _There's no way out, huh? You find out things quite well Yusa-chan... that's one of the things I love about you..._

"Well... I was meaning to ask you something..." Fubuki's face was fully red right now. He was going to ask her right now. Right at this conversation, no backing out and there's nothing that could interrupt their moment.

Rika's matchmaking senses were tingling and every single player and manager was watching them, listening to their conversation.

"FubuYusa is sooo going to be canon..." Rika slyly smirked.

"What is it Shirou?" Yusaburu moved so close to him, their shoulder were touching. Rika resisted to make a sound, that would interrupt them and ruin the whole operation.

This was it.

Fubuki grabbed something from his pocket. It was something he got from his currently deceased mother after that incident. But first, he stood up. Yusaburu eyed his hand suspiciously, he offered his hand, she accepted and he helped her up.

"Yusa..." Fubuki kneeled, Yusaburu's eyes widened and Rika grinned like a mad scientist.

"Will you be my snow princess?!" he blurted out, showing her a ring. It was the ring that his mother wore when she was alive.

"But... wasn't that your mother's ring?" Yusaburu asked with a confused expression and tone.

"Yes. And I want you to have it." Fubuki looked like he was about to cry, getting the feeling was being rejected, "Haha, it's okay if you were going to reject me. Don't force your feelings. It's fine with me!" He forced a smile and tears started to form. He was about to place the ring back into his pocket and stand up until-

Yusaburu grabbed the ring and slid it onto her finger.

"Wedding comes in a few years. But yes, I will be your Snow Princess..." She grinned. Fubuki beamed back at his new girlfriend.

Rika couldn't hold it back anymore. "YES! Finally! Operation FubuYusa is complete!"

The Snow Prince and the Snow Princess didn't notice the whole them was watching them the whole time.

The whole team smiled, approving them and giving Fubuki the thumbs up, making him blush furiously. It led him to smile. Fuyuka smiled at Fubuki, making Yusaburu jealous and grabbing his hand. Fubuki gently reassured her that there was nothing going on.

It was weird how two people got together because of a water bottle.

**[The End]**


End file.
